Maze Mistakes
by Newtie
Summary: What if there was another group? The leftovers. The ones that didn't make the cut. What happened to them? They were in a Maze of their own. Will they make it out? A summit a character story! Inspired by AsGuardianGrizzly and The Real World Is Scary! SUBMISSIONS CLOSED UNLESS YOU SUBMIT A SLOPPER OR BAGGER!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first Fanfiction, so I'm joining the bandwagon and doing a summit your own story for the Maze Runner! Please fill out the** form** below! I will use ALL the characters that I get, but please don't copy other characters or make any Mary Sue's! I am looking for around five main characters and about 15 overall! I also want to thank AsGuardianGrizzly and The Real World Is Scary for inspiring me to do this! Thanks!**

**GENERAL:**

Historical Person (person they're named after):

Name (nickname):

Gender:

Nationality:

Age:

Job (May be changed if I need to):

Height:

Extra/Other Info:

**APPEARANCE:**

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Eye Color:

Facial Features (crooked teeth, freckles, etc):

Bodily Appearance (Bigger or smaller):

Muscularity:

Injuries/scars (Put how they got it):

Other Info (Including Disibilities):

P**ERSONAL:**

5 Personality Traits:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (At least 3)

Family (can't remember but just in case I include something):

Fears (and why they're afraid of it):

Other Info:


	2. Chapter One- The Only Thing I Remember

**A/N: I know that I just posted the first "chapter" but I was really excited when I started getting people to review, do I just HAD to write this chapter! Please tell me if I did something wrong with your character, you have constructive criticism, or anything else! Thanks to everyone who submitted a character! If they aren't in it now, they'll be in it in the next chapter. I AM STILL TAKING CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS!**

**P.S: ultramanblack147- I can't put a 33 year old carpenter in the Maze, so I changed it to a 18 year old builder.**

**AsGuardianGrizzly- I will make your character a runner later, but for now she's the Newbie/Greenie! I'm also really honored that you submitted a character! ;o)**

She started her new life laying on the floor of a very dark room. She opens her eyes groggily and rolls over, banging her elbow on a hard, cold, metal wall.

"Sh*t!" I yelp. Oh, it hurt. Holding on to my elbow and getting into a sitting position. God, I am stupid. I tell myself, rubbing my elbow. She looks around. Darkness. That's all I can see in all directions. Crap. She sits on the ground for a second, hoping her eyes will soon adjust. They don't. Well, might as well try and find a light-switch. I think, getting up. I wobbly stand up and take a step in a random direction. I stretch out my hands, trying to find a wall. Or door. Yeah. A door would be great.

Suddenly, a force propels her backwards through the dark and onto the floor. The ground lurches and she flung into a wall. I guess I found a wall. She thinks sarcastically. The harsh sound of pulleys and metal grinding starts up, and the room she's in starts to move upwards at an alarming rate. Heart beating fast, she tries to figure out where she is. Where am I? Where am I? Wait. Who am I? How did I get here? why can't I remember anything? Panicking, I climb to my feet.

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! HEEEELP!" I scream at the top of her lungs. Each word stings as she shouts it. WHY? Why can't she remember anything? Who am I? Fear overtakes her and she flings herself against a wall. I beat on it, screaming and crying. My crying leads me into a coughing fit and I keel over. I sit on the ground, my head between my knees.

For a long time. Maybe a hour or two? But I'm smarter than that. I know I've been moving for about 30 minutes. I listen to the sound the elevator is making as I try to remember everything. Or anything. I'm so busy in thought that I don't even notice the elevator stopped moving. Only when I hear voices coming from the ceiling do I finally get up. Hope blossoms in my chest. Someone will get me out. I listen carefully to the shouts from up top.

"HEY! Hello?" I call up. I quickly cover my mouth. What if there are kidnappers or something up there? Or murderers? I back away from the middle of the elevator, into a corner.

Suddenly the celing opens up, revealing a patch of bright sunlight. The light stings her eyes and I cry out, covering my face. The voices become clearer and I listens.

"Get the dank **_(A/N- Dank means stupid)_**Newbie out!"

"It's a girl! Again?"

"Hey, Newbie! Enjoy the trip?"

"SHUT YOUR DANK MOUTHS!" A female voice calls out. Somehow, someway, I recognize the voice. From where? It's not like I know anything. Wait. I remember something. A name.

Just then, a girl that looks about 17 jumps into the elevator. She has dirty blonde hair that give down to her waist and hazel eyes. She's very pretty with her high cheekbones, full lips, and freckles. She is wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. I feel a pang of jealousy toward this girl.

It's stupid. After all, I could be better looking. It dawns on me that I have no idea what I look like and I look down. Black jeans, green shirt, and hiking boots. I can't see my hair, and I don't want to look for it. That might give away the fact I don't know what I look like.

"Hiya, Newbie. Welcome to the Field." **(A/N: The Field is basically the same thing as the Glade) **She says with a grin. "I'm Lizzy, leader of this shucking place." She sticks out her hand for me to shake it. Trembling, I shake my head. Lizzt lowers her hand.

"Send me back. Send me back, _right now__!" _I demand. Lizzy's smile fades and she takes a step towards me. The fact she'a another girl does little to make me less afraid. She's pretty, and probably a charmer, but the sadness an fire in her eyes tells me she is tough.

"That was a one way ticket up, Newbie. No going back now." She informs me. I feel my stomach churn. i can't go back. My stomach turns itself inside out and I throw up. I don't know what I had for lunch, but it reeks. It drips through the chain link fence type holes on the floor and into the black abyss.

"I want out of here" I tell her, wiping my mouth. She nods and pats my back, ignoring the throw up. She's probably done this a lot.

"Sure thing, Newbie. Speaking of, you got a name?" She asks me. I think back. I remembered something. My name. My name is...

"Danielle." I tell her, happily. I remembered something! Maybe I'll remember the rest in time.

"Well, Danielle, welcome to the Field."


	3. Chapter 2: The Field

**A/N: Wow! This story ha wen up hardly at all, and I've gorgon so many character submissions and positive feedback! I smiled when I read all of your comments and submissions. Thank you all! I want to be a writer when I grow up, so this gives me hope! I again, got so excited! I HAD to post the next chapter! I loHve you all! CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED!**

May** A Chance: Yes! I actually have a big part for Therinin mind...**

softball007:** Lizzy is actually going to be a major part of this story. She'll play a HUGE part later. And, thanks!**

**AsGuardianGrizzly: Thank you SO much! Your review made me smile for ten minutes straight. You are so sweet!**

**Nerdicarp: Is ok with you if I give David a girlfriend?**

**Guest with Cat: Thanks for the picture!**

**Liz**Zy smiles at me and I simply stare at her. How am I supposed to respond to a smile? Especially after coming up with no memory. For all I know, I'm an axe murderer. She looks upwards, probably trying to avoid an always situation. Although, I'm not so sure how much more awkward this could get.

"Rams! Jesse! Throw down a dank rope!" She calls upwards. Dank? What does that even mean? It sound like it would be used like stupid. I think. Lizzy glares upwards until a rope with a loophole at the ends comes falling down from the top.. She puts her foot in the loop and looks back at me.

"We'll pull you up in a second. Right after me, ok? Then you can meet all the other Fielders. That's what we call our selfs." She explains to me, grabbing the rope. Fielders? What kind of dank name is that? I gasp and cover my mouth. Dank. I used their words. Oh, crap. I'm leaving at the first trip back down, so no reason to start using their language. I scowl.

"Pull me up, you Dankers!" Lizzy screams up.

"Make me, shuck!" A boy voice calls down. Lizzy yanks on the rope and frowns

"I will throw you into the Abyss **(A/N- The Cliff/ Griever Hole)** when I get up! I am dead serious, Jesse!" Lizzy screams, angrily. I study her. Her face is screwed up in frustration. I feel like I should help her. But not really. **  
><strong>

The rope lurches up and Lizzy vanishes upwards. I wait for it to come back down. The smell of throw-up is so strong that it's adding to my already throbbing head. The rope comes back down. I don't hesitate to run over. I copy what Lizzy did and yank on the rope, hoping the Jesse boy won't give me trouble. The rope jerks upwards and I am pulled up.

The sun blinds me, but I feel people grab onto me and pull me up. I land on my hands and knees facing the ground. The lush greven grass almost makes me smile. Then, I remember where I am. I scramble to my feet and look around. A small group of maybe 14 or 15 people surround me. Kids. All kids. Boys and girls from ages 10-18. It calms my racing heart to a small extent. They all study me, taking in my every move. Silent. Every single one of them.

I look to Lizzy, still squinting. Lizzy stands next to a dark skinned girl with an afro. A boy with a bloody nose stands beside her.

"Well Newbie. Welcome." The girl with the Afro hair says, awkwardly. This seems to get Lizzy's attentiom and she snaps to it.

"This is Danielle, everyone! Treat her like all the other Newbies. Now, everyone back to work!" She calls out. I look around as the kids start to walk away, chatting. Lizzy, Afro girl, and the boy with the bloody nose are the only ones who stay. They watch me start to look at the place I'm in.

I look. I don't know how I missed them, but I did. Walls. At least 100 feet tall. Surrounding me. Trapping me. I feel dizzy. How do I get out? Are we stuck here? Can I leave? I feel faint. Oh, god. I stare at the walls with wide eyes.

"What? Are those-?" I ask faintly, hoping that I'm having a hallucination, but at the same time, hoping not. I flinch as I feel a hand on my shoulder. i look. Lizzy.

"Walls? Yeah. They keep us here." She explains.

"Why?" I whisper. Her face becomes troubled at the very thought. Her face turns to one of horror. It must be bad, whatever is out there.

"Don't worry. We have walls to keep us here and keep the Grievers out." The boy says, taking a step closer. "I'm Jesse." He introduces himself. He takes his hand off his nose to reveal dried blood on it. I take in the rest of him. 18 maybe, tall. Muscular. At least 6'3. He has a black eye. I'm not talking about, "oh, I got punched." Black eye. One eye's color is black. I recoil from him. I don't think that's natural. His face drops into hurt.

"You're scaring her. It's a lot to take in." Lizzy comforts me, shooting Jesse a glare. His face quickly turns to one of rage, and he stomps away. I finally put two and two together. He's Jesse. The one who was giving Lizzy trouble. Oh.

"What'd you ever do to him?" I ask quietly. Lizzy opens her moUtah in an O.

"She punched him and gave him a bloody nose when she came up just now. I'm Dorothy. But you can call me Dorothy." The girl with Afro says with a straight face. I grin. Her gold eyes glint when I grin.

"Dorothy here is my second in command." Lizzy explains. I nod. Okay. I turn my eyes back to looking around. In one corner, there is a pen with animals in it, right next to a small red building. There is a forest taking up half of the Field, an there is a large area where I can see a farm is. Squashed into the other corner not covered with Trees is an area filled with blankets, hammocks that are stretched between poles, a hut with only three sides that has a bed in it, a few benches and fire pits, and a small house.

"What is this place? Why am I here? Who sent me here? Why don't I remember-" I stop my flow of questions abrubtly. Now they know I don't remember anything. Great. I mentally face palm. I bite my lip.

"Well, nobody remembers anything. And if we knew why we were here, or who put us here, we'd be out of here by now." Lizzy says.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING?" I shriek. I start to feel dizzy again. That's not even possible. Right? No memories? Nobody? Nobody knows anything? For all I know, I'm an orphan. Maybe our families didnt love us an sent us here. My lip starts to quiver. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not- A strangled sob escapes my lips and tears start sliding down my cheeks. Lizzy and Dorothy rush to hug me.

They wrap me in their arms as I break down. We rock back and forth until I pull away. I wipe my nose and dry my tears away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just...I mean..."

"Hey, listen. It's alright. Happens to everyone. Let's go find Therin or Ellie. They can show ya around, ok. Everything will come to you in time, alright?" Lizzy reassures me. I take a shuddering breath and nod. Wait.

"Why don't we leave? We can take everyone and get out. We just need to-" I start, excitedly. We don't have to stay here!

"No. We can't leave." Lizzy says, interrupting me. I face falls.

"Sure we can. Right through those big openings there." I explain, pointing to the openings in the walls. Dorothy lays a hand on Lizzy's shoulder and shakes her head, scowling.

"If we could leave we would have left already. We would be long gone. Nobody wants to be here. If there was a way to leave, we would have done it." Dorothy says sadly.

"Listen, never go outside these walls. Never. You can never leave." Lizzy says, pushing Dorothy's hand of her shoulder. She looks dead serious. The look she has on her face suggests that she'd rather die in here than go out there. Dorothy wears a simar expression. I gape at them.

"What- what's out there?" I whisper, looking down.

"I hope you never find out."


	4. Chapter 4: The Newbie

**A/N- Hey guys! This update is your Christmas present! Yeah… OKAY, WELL SUE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I had exams to do and study for…all while I had the flu! I'm back on track now, though! This chapter is gonna be super boring and stuff… I have to use the next 2-3 chapters doing job tryouts…etc. Thanks to everyone who reads this story! You all rock! I STILL NEED SUBMISSIONS FOR SLICERS, SLOPPERS, AND BRICK-NICKS!**

**May A Chance- Thank you for my two new characters! I'm excited to put such complex characters in... You don't mind if one of them (or both!) become the bad guys, do you?**

**softball007- Thank you!**

**Nerdicap- Thanks for your ****sweet review and letting me put David with a girl!**

**theevilsquiddancer- Thanks! Uh…I guess you can eat my soul for not updating. It's called exams. And, was that French? I'm flunking French so I don't really know :o/ Also, I made Dorothy a little happier this chapter, I kinda just wanted her to be even stranger when she becomes all distant or whatever...**

**ultrablackman147- Yeah. Jesse is a…complicated person to write in, so just stick with me! I'm trying!**

**The real world is scary- Thank you for my lovely character! He's very interesting. I had so much fun thinking about where to add him in, and decided on…well… read the chapter and find out! :oP**

Dorothy and Lizzy lead me in the direction of most of the buildings. It seems poorly made, but then again, they're just a bunch of kids. I've pretty much gathered on my own that there is only kids trapped here. Trapped. I shake away the mental image and glance towards the big openings in the walls.

"This is pretty much where we live. The Fielders just call it Home. It's where we eat, sleep, have the Hospital, and hold parties." Lizzy explains, gesturing towards the area. Parties? They're stuck here and they throw PARTIES? Sure, I'm sure parties seem fun, but isn't there better things to focus on? Like getting back our memories? Or trying to fight our way outside of the walls? Or even making a house to sleep in? Cuz when it rains, well, I don't want to be sleeping outside.

"They take everyone's minds off of the situation we're in. Makes em' forget all about the Grievers, the Ma-" Dorothy starts to explain, walking backwards to talk to me. Lizzy spins around.

"Dorothy! You shuck danker!" She exclaims angrily, nodding in my direction. I watch them, puzzled. Dorothy puts her hand over her mouth and manages a sheepish grin.

"Oops, sorry. Right, let's just keep join' then…" Dorothy stutters under Lizzy's glare. They turn around and keep walking. My mind spins. A Griever? That other kid, Jesse mentioned them. And what was she going to say? Ma-? We walk in awkward silence to the Home. We reach the outskirts where Lizzy abruptly stops and spins around, a grin on her face.

"I know exactly who we should pair you up with!" She exclaims with a crafty smile. I make a face.

"Pair me up with?"

"Yeah. Lizzy's like, the ultimate matchmaker of the Field. She got these two kids Therin and David together." Dorothy explains with a grin, pointing towards two kids sitting on one of the benches together. They're young. No older than 12. I watch as they hug each other. I've gotta admit, it's kinda cute.

"Therin! Get cha' lovesick butt over here! Alex dropped a hammer on his foot and the dank kid won't let me touch it!" A girl brown shoulder length hair calls out. I notice that there's actually a small group of people repairing the tiny house. I watch as the little girl hugs the boy and jumps up, running over to the three sided house which I am left to assume is their version of a hospital. The boy gets up and wanders over to a fire pit where a chicken is being roasted. I cringe.

"So, what do you think? I'm leaning towards Art or Alex. What do ya think?" Lizzy asks happily. I awkwardly scratch my neck and bite my lip.

"Errr…well, I dunno who they are exactly. And well…" I glance towards Dorothy. She shoots me a sympathetic look and grabs my hand, starting to pull me towards the Hospital.

"Yeah, well, go check on Cat and Rams in the gardens, yeah? I'm gonna go give the Newbie to Therin and Ellie, yeah?" She calls to the now pouting Lizzy. We speed walk at first. I glance at her and she grins.

"Race ya!" She challenges me. WIth that, she's off running. We race towards the Hospital, running an jumping over sleeping bags. We laugh as we run. For a second, I forget where I am. I can imagine that I'm just a normal kid racing a friend. I charge past Dorothy and do a cartwheel as we clear the sleeping bags. I fall onto the grass, out of breath.

"I win! HA!" I say triumphantly. I lay on my back, looking up at the sky. Something seems out of place. I sit up and see Dorothy standing a little ways away, catching her breath. I walk over.

"Where's the sun?" I ask worriedly. Light comes from the sky, but there is no sun. Which is impossible. Where the h*ll am I? What messed up place doesn't have a freaking SUN? But, where does light come from. It's utterly confusing. Dorothy put her hands on her hips and looks up.

"I dunno, Newbie. Wish I knew, but I don't. You gotta stop askin' so many questions. You can ask Therin and Ellie in just a second, kay?" She asks, straightening up. She wipes the sweat off her head and starts walking the short distance to the Hospital. I trail behind her glancing up at the sky every now and then.

We approach the Hospital and I see a single wooden bed and a stool. A single cabinet hangs off the wall. A few crates line edges of the room. A boy with black hair that ends above his shoulders and green eyes sits on the edge of the bed. I think I remember them calling him Alex. This is who Lizzy wanted me to be with? As if. So not my type, i decide. A young girl who can't be older than 11 with brown wavy hair and blue eyes, who must be Therin, stands in front of him, a scowl on her face, and hands on her hips. The girl who called Therin back over stands to the side, wearing a displeased look. Freckles dot her face, accenting her hazel eyes. She must be Ellie.

"Let me look at it!" Therin demands in a British accent, bending down to look at Alex's foot. She reaches forewords to take off his shoe and he jerks his foot away.

"I told you I'm fine!" Alex protests. Dorothy walks into the small shed like building. She clears her throat. Everyone turns towards her, all frowning. I stand off to the side, fidgeting.

"Alex. Just…no. Ellie and Therin, you have the joy of taking care of the Newbie. Good that?" Dorothy asks. Alex crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. Therin jumps up and runs over to me, excitement in her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Therin! I'm a Med-Jack! Cool to meet ya, I've never given anyone a Tour before! And, I'm not even new! Which is strange. I guess because I'm the youngest. Lizzy thinks I'm ten, but everyone else agrees I've gotta be eleven or twelve. Nobody knows their real age except Em, and that's only cuz she got Pricked by a dank Griever. **(A/N- Pricked is the same thing as ****getting Stung)** But even now she's just strange. Glad I wasn't there to see her go through the Changing. So, anyways, I think you seem about 17 or 18. That's what most people ask. I think. I've never had to show anyone around before. Oops. I already told you that. Sorry." The little girl finishes, a taking in a big breath. She beams at me. I stare at her. Oh gods. I am not that optimistic. I glance at Dorothy, Alex and Ellie. They're all grinning madly.

"Uh…alrighty then?" I squeak out. Therin beams and turns to the others.

"See, I've got this!" She smiles and turns back to look at me. I glance one last time at the kids grinning at me before Therin pulls me out of the hut and towards some more buildings. This is going to be a very long day.


End file.
